A World of Spirits
by randomSWEDISHperson
Summary: A retelling of the third season of Yu-Gi-Oh GX, but with a twist; Yugi and friends are transported to the spirit world, they too! No time travel though. Japanese names. May contain OC's later on, if I feel like it.
1. Prologue

**A/N**: This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh Fanfic, so please be nice to me! Some characters might be a bit OOC, if so then please tell me. I know Kaiba will seem OOC at first, but that's because he is basically just a plot device. Also, it was a while since I watched GX, sorry if something is weird. Also, I use Japanese names.

**Prologue – Invitation.**

Seto Kaiba did not believe in the supernatural. At least, he didn't use to. But when the entire Duel Academy – _his _Duel Academy – Just disappeared into thin air, only to reappear a long while later, with some students missing, it was hard to ignore. He just had to accept that some supernatural things happened. That is why, at half past eight in a Saturday morning, two men in black suits stood at the doorstep of Yuugi Mutou.

"Okay, I know Kaiba wants to see me, but he can wait another twenty minutes. Especially on a Saturday morning." said the spiky-haired man known as Yuugi Mutou, looking at the two men from Kaiba Corp standing at his doorstep. "But please, Mr. Mutou, It's an emergency!" the one to the left said. "If it is an emergency, he can come himself." Yuugi said, trying to keep as calm as possible. "But-" The other one began, but was cut short by the door slamming in his face.

Well inside, Yuugi sat down in a chair and breathed out. He was usually a calm and friendly person, but he did not like to wake up to someone knocking his door so loudly that he thought it would break. Especially on a Saturday morning. What could be so urgent that Kaiba had to wake him up in the early morning just to talk? He sighed, and went to the kitchen to try and find something to eat before he went with those suit-guys outside to see their boss.

About twenty minutes later, a somewhat less tired Yuugi once again opened the door. The two suit-guys were still waiting for him. When they noticed he had left the house, they immediately rose up and went to him. "Are you ready to go, Mr. Mutou?" one of them asked. Yuugi simply nodded, and followed them to the car that was waiting. As he sat down in the car, his thoughts wandered off to another place. _I wonder why Kaiba-kun wants to see me. _He thought as the car started.

**Prologue end.**

**A/N:** So, what do you think? Could this make a good story? I know this is short, but it's a _Prologue. _It's _supposed _to be short.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm sorry this has taken so much time, Not only did I have extreme writer's block, but the computer my files were stored on kind of crashed, so I had to begin from the beginning again on one of the family computers in my home... Also, I got sick, and I had two tests in school. Oh, and my birthday was involved too! But enough excuses, Better late than never!**

**I'll be responding to reviews next, I guess...  
pokemondemon369: I'm sorry updating took so long... Thank you for ****reading my story!  
poseidongirl168: I too felt like it needed more ties to the original. That's why I made this. I was not planning on bringing Atem back, but I might reconsider it... After all, I was planning to give all those who don't duel in the animé and manga their own new decks, and I _was _planning on giving someone a necromancy deck... And yes, season three is the one where Judai becomes a dark king.  
HappiestBirdEver: Uh... Thanks for reviewing my story?**

**Well then, now that that's dealt with, let's start this off!**

About fifteen minutes after departing from the home of Yuugi Mutou, the car had arrived at Kaiba Corporation. As the door opened, the young man left the car, along with two men in black suits. The group entered the large building, and entered the entrance hall. They went straight to the reception. The receptionist smiled at seeing Yuugi. "Hello, Yuugi, What can I help you with? Did you come to duel the boss again?" Yuugi shaked his head. "Actually, he called me over to talk about some emergency. I don't have any idea of what it is, though. You'd think he'd inform you." He said, looking the receptionist in the eyes and trying to be polite. The receptionist looked at her computer and typed in a few words. "Oh, right. There it is. You're about ten minutes late, so if I were you I'd hurry up. I'll tell the boss you're here." Said the receptionist, looking up from the screen. "Okay, thanks!" Said Yuugi and took off to the elevator, the men in black suits following quickly with a few cries of 'Wait!' and 'Come back!'

Just a few minutes later was the door to the office of Seto Kaiba opened. To his surprise, Yuugi found not only Kaiba there, but also his friends, Anzu Mazaki, Hiroto Honda, Katsuya Jonouchi, His sister Shizuka and Ryou Bakura. Also present were the younger Kaiba brother Mokuba and an old friend of the group, Marik Ishtar. "So you finally decided to show up, huh. Have a seat." said Seto Kaiba himself as Yuugi entered the room. "Hey, Kaiba, what's this all about?" asked Jonouchi. The questioned man sighed and began speaking. "As you all know, I own a school named Duel Academy." He began, earning a nod from all present. "Well, do you know about the small 'incidents' that have been happening on the island it's located on?" He continued. At this, not as many nodded. He sighed again, knowing this would take a long time. "Well, it all started about three years ago..."

"And then, Duel Academy somehow returned to our dimension. However, some students are still missing, their names are Johan Andersson and Amon Garam." It had taken Seto Kaiba about half an hour to tell the present people of the entire story of the mysterious events of the history of Duel Academy. "Any questions?" Asked the no-longer-so-young CEO. "Yeah. Do you have a picture of this 'Judai' kid? Also, why do we need to know this?" asked Anzu. Kaiba sighed. "Mokuba, get my laptop." he said to his brother. "Yes, Nii-sama!" answered Mokuba as he ran to the small table in the corner of the room. Nobody knew why Kaiba had put his computer there, but he probably had a reason.

While Mokuba was getting the laptop, which took surprisingly long time, his older brother began answering one of the questions. "I need your help with the latest little 'adventure'. While the academy is back, professor Zweinstein has informed me that a second rift is trying to open. He asked me to investigate it myself, but I figured that since you guys have more experience with the supernatural than I do, I should ask you guys to come along." said Kaiba, looking at everyone. "But, everyone here doesn't have experience with the supernatural!" said Anzu. Kaiba sighed. "Yes you do. All of you, at least to some extent. Yuugi, I think it's pretty obvious with you. Anzu, Honda and Jonouchi followed you on all your adventures. Mai was possessed by the Orichalcos. Marik is a tomb keeper, and has once wielded a Millennium Item. Ryou is just as obvious as Yuugi." he explained. "But what about me?" asked Shizuka. "You're Jonouchi's sister. That's got to count for something." said Mokuba, who had finished carrying the laptop to his brother's desk. Unsatisfied with the answer, Shizuka simply frowned and crossed her arms.

Kaiba opened the laptop and typed something in. Moments later he turned it around to show the others what looked like some kind of document. "This is the student file for Yuuki Judai, third year Osiris red student." Explained Kaiba. "Osiris red? You actually named the dormitories after the god cards?" said Jonouchi, but he was ignored. "Hey! I know that kid!" half-shouted Yuugi. "You do?" asked everyone else simultaneously, with confused looks on their faces. Yuugi nodded. "He ran into me – literally I may add – on his way to the duel academy entrance exams. I gave him a Winged Kuriboh card for good luck." he answered. Kaiba's eyes widened in shock "_You _gave him that card?!" he literally screamed. "Yeah, so? It's just a card." said Yuugi. "'Just a card'? That's not just a card! It's because of that card that Judai managed to defeat most of his enemies so far! That's _got _to be against the rules, somehow!" Continued Kaiba. "Don't be silly, he got the card fair and square. It's not like he stole it or something." said Yuugi, trying to calm the CEO down. Kaiba realized he had lost his temper, and quickly calmed down. "Sorry. I think this 'supernatural' stuff is making me crazy or something." he apologized. "Is it just me or has Kaiba gone through some major character development?" Whispered Honda to Anzu, who simply nodded in return.

"So, if we're going to help, I guess we'll have to get there somehow, right?" asked Mai, as if trying to remind everyone she was still there. Anzu nodded in agreement. "I have already arranged for that." said Seto. "We're going with one of our jets!" said Mokuba. Jonouchi immediately started mumbling something along the lines of "as long as it's not a dragon shaped one...". However, he was ignored. Seto Kaiba rose up from his chair and began walking towards the door, Mokuba following closely carrying a briefcase. Some things never change. The others soon followed him to the very oversized elevator, and everyone entered. Mokuba pressed a button, and the elevator went upwards. Soon, everyone arrived at the roof of the building, where a fairly large jet which thankfully was not in the shape of a dragon was waiting. Jonouchi breathed out. "Come on aboard!" said Mokuba cheerily, making everyone else wonder if he had stopped aging mentally 10 years ago or something. He probably had. Everyone got aboard, and after a small argument over a window seat between Jonouchi and Honda the jet lifted. Mokuba was the pilot.

The jet ride had gone on for a while, when Jonouchi decided to break the silence in an... Interesting... way. He sneaked all the way from where he sat to Kaiba's seat, surprisingly going unnoticed, and then he did the VERY childish act of yelling about half an inch away from his ears. "BOOOH!" he yelled, and if Kaiba was any other person, he'd have jumped ten feet in the air. However, he showed only a small reaction, and fairly calmly said something along the lines of "Get back to your seat, Dog", at which Jonouchi began complaining, but was interrupted by the laughter of his friends. Once again, some things never seemed to change.

The rest of the ride went quietly, and by the evening the plane was at the Duel Academy island. Waiting for them was the principal of the school, and a teacher that seemed to be a transvestite. When the doors opened, the two bowed quickly. "Welcome to the island, Mister Kaiba." said the principal. "Aren't you forgetting someone?" said Yuugi as he too left the jet. The transvestite teacher seemed to be shocked. "I-Is that Yuugi Mutou, the king of games-na-no-ne?" He asked, pointing at the young man. "No, it's the milkman. Of course it's me. Has nobody ever told you that it's rude to point?" Said Yuugi simply. The principal too seemed shocked. "Welcome to our island, King of Games, we knew that Mister Kaiba would have friends with him, but we had no idea you were one of them" he said bowing. Yuugi seemed to get a distant look in his eyes for a moment, and then replied. "It's okay. And no need to be so formal. I'd prefer it if you just called me Yuugi." he said. The principal was a bit shocked by this too. The king of games himself not wanting to be called with his title? Most people of this much fame would be proud of their title. "Of course, Yuugi. However, may I ask why you do not want to be called by the title?" said the principal. He immediately regretted it as he saw a small bit of sadness appear in the eyes of Yuugi, even if just for a split second. "Because... It reminds me of an old friend who had to go to rest..." he said slowly, but quickly shaked it away. "I heard you had mysterious events going on here." continued Yuugi. The principal nodded. "Yes, but before I begin, is there anyone else who should hear?" asked the principal, remembering that his boss had said he'd bring _friends, _not _a friend. _Yuugi smiled and nodded. "I'll go get them."

About twenty minutes later, everyone were sitting in the principal's office. The transvestite teacher – who was named Chronos de Medici, apparently – was freaking out at having so many famous people in the room, saying a lot of nonsense all the time. Most of it ended with "na-no-ne". The principal had given the group the details that Seto was unable to. That's when Yuugi suddenly got a very weird sensation. His eyes widened. Everyone stared at him. "What is it, Yuugi?" asked Anzu. "I have this weird feeling that there's somewhere I have to be right now." he answered. "Well, if I've learned anything from hanging out with Yuugi, it's to always trust his intuition." said Jonouchi. Honda, Anzu and Shizuka nodded. "Where do you think you should go?" asked Shizuka. "I don't know. Just follow me, okay?" answered Yuugi, and rose up, going for the door. The others quickly followed. "Hey, wait..." Began the principal, but it was too late. They had already left. "I'll go after them, na no ne!" said Chronos, and took of. The principal sighed, and sat back in his chair.

Yuugi ran through the corridors of the school, his friends only managing to catch up because of his short legs. He left the building, and headed for the forest. He ran between the trees, not knowing his destination. The calls of "Yuugi! Wait up!" were getting further away, and he slowed down so that his friends wouldn't lose him. If they did, they probably wouldn't be able to get back. After all ,they weren't following any kind of path or anything, just running between the trees. He ran, until he reached an abandoned house. There, he stopped. Soon, the others catched up. "The abandoned dorm..." muttered Kaiba. "The what now?" asked Jonouchi. "The Abandoned Dorm. It used to be the dormitory for the obelisk blue students, but after many disappearances and claims about it being haunted, it was abandoned." explained Mokuba. Suddenly, the feeling returned to Yuugi. He ran inside the building, the others yelling things like "Wait!" and "It could be dangerous!"

Not long after Yuugi had entered the building, both Ryou and Marik got an urge to follow him. They didn't know why, but they both took off. The others repeated their shouts, but the two didn't listen. They followed Yuugi into the house, through many corridors, until they heard him stop. They went to him, and saw he was looking at the wall. "Look!" he said when they joined him. The two were confused but did what he said. They were both shocked by what they saw.

On the wall was a painting of the Millennium Items.

**A/N: That's the first real chapter of the story! I know that it's probably short, but I hope you like it! Oh, and remember, except for the scene in the house, where only Yuugi, Ryou and Marik are present, everyone who was in Kaiba's office is there. (Sorry the chapter is so short)  
By the way, I was planning on throwing in some references to other things later on, anyone have an idea of what I should reference?  
Oh, and if characters seem OOC, remember that everyone is about ten years older now...  
Also, I have never before attempted to write a Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic... **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I KNOW THAT KAIBA IS OOC!  
**

**Edit: I noticed some errors I had made, and fixed them. For example, I was originally planning on having Rebecca Hopkins in the story, but then wrote her out. However, I forgot one row where it up until today said "Rebecca nodded in agreement". I also fixed typos and such, but if you find something I've missed, let me know!  
**


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note: This is where I'll start using the GX cast, too. But be warned, even the scenes that shouldn't have been changed are different, as I don't have time to rewatch GX. I do however try to read the summaries on the Yu-Gi-Oh Wiki. Also, I'm extremely sorry for the long wait. This time, I have no excuses, I've just been lazy. I'm so sorry, but done is done, as the time machine has yet to be invented. I'm not addressing any reviews here, sorry!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

While Yuugi, Marik and Ryou explored the abandonded dorm, the others began to worry. It had been a long time since they went in there, and there was no sign of them returning any time soon. They had been waiting for about 15 minutes, when Anzu saw a young boy run past in the woods.

"Look!" she shouted, pointing after the boy. The others barely got a glimpse of him as he disappeared into the woods, but they recognised him from that. "Isn't that the kid you showed us? What's his name, You-Day?" asked Jonouchi. "His name is Juudai Yuki, and that is indeed him." answered Kaiba. Mokuba, who hadn't seen enough to recognize him, perched up at this. "If that's him, then maybe we should follow? You know, so that he doesn't get into trouble. Because he does seem to do that a lot, if we are to trust the files." he said, looking his brother in the eyes. The older Kaiba brother noddeed. "Let's go" he said, and the entire group were off into the woods.

Meanwhile, in the abandoned dorm, Yuugi, Marik and Ryou were examining the painting. There was no information on it that they didn't already know, but it didn't hurt to look. After a while, Ryou sighed. "I don't think we'll find anything more here. Let's move on to the next room." he said, going over to a door. But when he tried to open it, it was locked. There were no other doors in the room except for the one they came through. Marik walked up to it. "I guess we will have to backtrack a bit." he said, turning the handle. But to his shock, that door also was locked. "What's going on?! How can that door be locked too?!" half-shouted Yuugi, his voice filled with a mixture of anger and worry. The three looked back at the painting. "Maybe it wants us to stay here. It wouldn't be surprising, considering the picture..." said Ryou calmly. The three sighed and sat down on the floor, waiting for a sign of some kind.

The rest of the group was still trying to chase Juudai, but they came to a stop as they realized they had lost him. "Where is he? He can't have just disappeared like that." said Anzu. Jonouchi leaned on a nearby tree. " More importantly, where are we?" he asked, looking around. All he could see was trees, trees and even more trees. "It's alright, I'll just check the satellite map system, It should tell us where we are!" said Mokuba, picking up what looked like a reading pad. He pressed a button on it, and it showed...

Nothing. Just static. "That's weird. Something must be interrupting the signal." said Mokuba, trying to press the button again, but with the same results. "Now we're really lost." said Jonouchi, staring at the ground. "If not even KaibaCorp technology can help us, what should we do?" "We wait." answered Anzu. Honda sighed and sat down on the ground. "I guess we have no choice. We wait." he said, looking up. He could barely make out a starry night sky between the treetops.

Juudai looked at the portal. It was small, but easily big enough to transport a person. He reached out for it, but hesitated. It could be dangerous. He needed to make sure it was safe before he went through. After all, how could he save Johan if he was torn apart by an unstable portal? That's when his friends found him. "Juudai!" screamed the voice of a girl. Asuka, most likely. After all, who else could it be? He turned around. Behind him stood some of his closest friends, but of course none of them was as close to him as Johan. As he'd suspected, Asuka was there, along with Sho, Misawa, Jim, O'Brien, Manjoume, Fubuki and Kenzan. Juudai's eyes remained widened for about a second, before narrowing. "What are you guys doing here?!" he shouted, ignoring the fact that his friends were only about two metres away from him. "Isn't that obvious? We're coming with you!" Asuka shouts back. "No! It's too dangerous!"said Juudai. "If it's so dangerous, then why go alone?!" said Jim. Juudai shook his head. "Because you haven't done anything. This is all my fault. I shouldn't endanger you guys just because I did something wrong" he said. "Maybe he's right, we probably should turn back." said Sho, shaking in fear. At that, most of the others turned at him. "SHO!" they screamed, and after juping three metres in the air he said "Okay, we should follow...". Nobody knows if he just did it to not be yelled at. "Wait. You can't know if the portal will take you to thee right world, and even so, it's not stable. At this rate both worlds could collapse if you entered it." said Misawa. Juudai frowned. "Then what do you suggest I do?" he asked angrily, still glaring. "Since there's no stopping you anyway, I guess I have no choice but to tell you. The portal is emitting a lot of Duel Energy. Therefore, we should be able to summon real duel monsters here. If we have them attack the portal, the energy increase should stabilize the portal." answered Misawa. "Well then, what are we waiting for?" said Juudai and drew a card from his deck. He placed it on his duel disk. "I summon Elemental Hero Neos!"

Meanwhile, in the toolsh- sorry, the abandoned dorm, something happened. As Yuugi, Ryou and Marik were waiting for something to happen, the eyes on the painting suddenly started to glow. The trio immediately looked up at it. "What in the world..." whispered Ryou. Then, the light level increased to the point where they had to close their eyes. Soon, they felt their consciousness slipping away.

When he came to his senses, Yuugi was lying on something hard and cold. Stone or glass, maybe. He slowly opened his eyes. Above him was nothing but darkness. But still, that darkness somehow felt bright. He sat up slowly and looked around himself. He was sitting on colored and somehow glowing glass. A short distance away from him laid Ryou, and the same distance from him but at the other side laid Marik. The glass formed a circular platform. "Where in the world am I?" he asked himself silently. Thet's when he heard the voices. "Yuugi Mutou. A portal has been opened to our realm, and we fear that it may hold terrible consequences. We ask you to once again aid us." said the voices. At first the voices sounded like Kaiba, Jonouchi and _Him_, but with the possible exception of the voice sounding like _Him, _they all sounded a lot more noble and righteous. Yuugi thought for a moment, and then realized who they were. "Are you possibly... the legendary knights?" he asked.

When he said that, three pillars of colored light – blue, green and red – rose from the platform. When the light disappeared, the three legendary knights stood before him. On the right was Critias in his blue armor, on the left was the red-armored Hermos, and in the middle stood the green-armored Timaeus in all his glory, still looking like he was _his _twin. "Yuugi Mutou, will you aid us again?" he asked. Yuugi snapped at that. "Shut up! Please, just keep quiet, Timaeus! Have your friends speak instead!" he shouted. The three knights looked surprised, but they respected Yuugi, and did as he wished. Instead, Helmos continued the speech. "Our world is being threatened again. Some moron has opened a portal from this world, and a short time before that somebody opened it from our side and started transporting things between worlds. We need your help with closing the passageways again, forever this time." he said. Feeling better now, Yuugi decided to answer. "I'll help you. And I'm sure my friends will too." he answered. In a flash of light, a REALLY big door appeared behind the knights. "Then go through the gate." said Critias. Yuugi nodded and opened the door. He was greeted by more blinding light, this time with a yellow tint to it. The light shone brightly, and he lost conciousness as the light drew him into the gate.

* * *

A/N: So that's the chapter! I hid three references to animes, games and fan works in here. Anyone who can name one correctly will recieve a viritual cookie, anyone who can name two will recieve viritual cake, and if you can name all three, You'll get viritual cake, viritual cookies and a chance to compete about getting your OC in the story as one of the villagers in some random village in the Duel Monsters world! And don't worry, I'll try to make him/her important later on! Also, sorry that the chapter is so short! I mean, it's so tiny that you need a magnifying glass just to see it! (A viritual hug and a viritual glass of milk to whoever got _that _reference :D) If you haven't already noticed, I love making references ;P randomSWEDISHperson out!


End file.
